Yoshino Sōma
is an anime-only character in the Bount arc. She is one of the Bounts and Jin Kariya's former wife. Appearance Yoshino has long, soft brown hair, parted on the side. She wears a large-collared shirt with a vest over it that fans out at the bottom, giving it the appearance of tails. She compliments her outfit with a red tie. The bracelet and claw that she wears are actually her sealed doll. Personality As remarked by Uryū Ishida, Yoshino chooses to live next to a clock, waiting for the chance to live, rather than watch the passage of time. In the past, she was accepted only by Kariya, and was fiercely loyal to him. However, over time, their love faded and she was left opposing him, that is, after he began to attack the living. Plot Bount arc (anime-only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When she first appears, Yoruichi Shihōin stops her from taking a living soul. Ichigo Kurosaki and Ririn then corner her and she releases her doll, Goethe. The fiery doll almost kills him, but Rukia Kuchiki appears and saves him. Shortly after that, several snakes (made out of pipes) capture her doll, and her fellow Bount, Utagawa, takes her back to Kariya's mansion. Yoshino escapes and saves Uryū Ishida from Utagawa's attack. She tries to explain the life she has lived as a Bount, but Uryū loses consciousness. She then takes him to his father's hospital, where he is attacked by Hō and Ban. Feeling like a burden, Uryū wanders from his friends and Yoshino picks him up once more. The two talk and she explains that Kariya must want to go to Hueco Mundo. It is then that Gō Koga and his doll attack. Unfortunately, the metallic Dalk is impervious to fire, and she is easily overpowered. Uryū saves her, though, by using his body as a shield. They are then taken back to Kariya's mansion. Ishida's friends show up to rescue them. Ichigo battles Utagawa and Rukia battles Maki Ichinose. They both lose, but the group manages to escape and return to Urahara's place. However, in order to protect everyone, she seeks out Kariya. The two share a short battle where Yoshino desperately merges with Goethe. She is impaled through the chest by Kariya and her soul is transmuted into the Bitto. Powers & Abilities Skilled Acrobat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Hypnosis: Yoshino possesses the ability to hypnotize the souls of the living by singing a soft tune.Bleach anime; Episode 68 She is able to specifically target someone in a crowd and can force that person to walk unwittingly to her.Bleach anime; Episode 69 Doll is Yoshino Sōma's doll. It takes the form of a finger claw (on her left middle finger) and bracelet (on her right wrist) when sealed. To unseal Goethe, Yoshino strikes the two pieces together to create a spark, which releases him when she takes the fire created from the spark and creates a arc over her head an fire rages around the area. Goethe is a fire elemental, able to create and control flame. While mostly humanoid in appearance consisting of hardened magma and flames, it has no legs but fire acting as propulsion jets. :Fire Generation: Goethe's attacks primarily consist of fireballs and jets of flame. These manipulations of fire vary in intensity and size and commonly have a lot of concussive force behind them. :Reconstitution: If attacked physically it can reform itself if dispersed, as it is a being made of flame. When Ichigo Kurosaki attempts to strike him through the heart, believing it to be his weakness, Goethe splits apart and shows the ability to fire each body part as a weapon. :Hybrid Form: In Yoshino's last moments, she and Goethe merge to create a stronger, hybrid being, allowing Yoshino to control fire herself. Both Yoshino and Goethe are able to talk in this form, but Yoshino is the more dominant one. The fire they are composed of is a light yellow, in contrast to the original orange. In this form the resulting creature is a female humanoid. Unfortunately, her full capabilities weren't shown, as Kariya impaled and killed her in their last battle. The hybrid form is only a outer shell and easily crumbles away upon her defeat. It should also be noted that at the time of merger, her seal was broken and she wasn't completely merged, making the merger a product of her unique reproductive ability. Quotes * (To Kariya) "I have done nothing that requires your forgiveness."Bleach anime; Episode 70 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Bount Category:Female